This invention relates to an apparatus for flushing a toilet bowl or the like. The apparatus controls the amount of water used for flushing, which enters the water tank through a valve from the water distribution system and is discharged through the discharge pipe, allowing the bowl to be flushed again soon after the first flushing without the water tank having to been filled to the maximum volume determined by an electric sensor.
The operation of current systems involves the control of the water level in the tank by means of two separate apparatuses. The inlet valve is opened each time the water level sinks below a determined level, allowing additional water to enter the tank from the water distribution system, until the predetermined water level is reached, whereby the valve is closed. The water level is monitored and the inlet valve is opened and closed mechanically by means of a float. To control the water level and consequently the amount of flush water used, the cover of the water tank must be removed and the operation of the float controlled.
The discharge valve is mechanically opened in that the user acts to release either one or both of the superposed pairs of floats controlling the discharge function. This method allows regulation of the flush water in a larger or smaller amount and reduction of unnecessary water consumption. Yet there are only two options of water amounts to be used. As the water level has sunk in the tank to the level adjusted by the float, the end of the discharge pipe is closed and the tank starts filling again.
Our previous FI Patent Application 20001337, which we incorporate as a reference, discloses an apparatus used for the flushing of a WC bowl or the like, which allows stepless and easy control of the amount of flush water, without opening the WC bowl cover, even with different water amounts each time the bowl is flushed, if desired. In the invention of FI patent application 20001337, the apparatus comprises, besides the device for turning on and off supply water, for instance a solenoid, notably fewer moving parts than commonly known solutions. The apparatus used for flushing a WC bowl of FI 20001337 is characterized by the fact that the amount of flush water is electrically controlled and can be steplessly adjusted on the basis of the flushing time using one single control valve. As control valve, any electrically controllable valve is usable, for instance a solenoid valve, and the stepless adjustment of the flush water is performed by electric means from the outside of the water tank, using any commonly known electric control unit used for valve adjustment.
The flushing system of our previously known FI Patent Application 20001337 has the drawback that, should the user wish to flush the WC bowl again immediately or soon after the first flush, he will have to wait until the tank is totally refilled and ready for flushing. Flushing cannot be carried out while the tank is still in the course of being filled.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus used for flushing a WC bowl or the like, which allows the amount of flush water to be steplessly and easily regulated, and the bowl to be flushed again soon after the first flush, without the water tank having to be filled to the volume determined by the electric sensor.
This has been achieved in the manner defined in the characterizing part of claim 1.